1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of luminous semiconductor device. The luminous layer generates photons to emit light by the recombination of holes and electrons in the semiconductor. Because LED has the advantages of small volume, long using life, and power saving, it is widely utilized in display and illumination devices.
However, owing to material and manufacturing process of LED, the current crowding effect may be happened in the LED easily. The current distribution of the LED may be non-uniform so that the illuminating efficiency of LED is decreased and the output of light may be non-uniform. Therefore, it is hard to generate a light with high quality.